rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereals
Appearance Ethereals are no different than humans in terms of appearance, Though their irises come in rare colors, such as pink, purple, orange, red, etc.. It is customary for people who are 'mixed races' (i.e. Half Elf, Half Ethereal; Half Human, Half Ethereal; Half Celestial, Half Ethereal) to wear clothing of both one's own races. Powers Ethereals are more spiritually, physically, mentally, emotionally, and psychologically stronger than humans. Their minds can handle incomprehensible limits, and do things the normal human beings are not able to do. And with the help of the Celestials, they are able to learn technique such as, Conjuration, Abjuration, Telekinesis, Necromancy, etc.. Only ’chosen’ Ethereals can posses one element, because it’s possible to destroy their creators (the Celestials). Some Ethereals are born with an element as a gift, while others have to physically find it. But, the rarest power ever is Nigh Ultipotent, the only known person in the whole Astralverse to have this power is Victoria Sardothien. Ethereals are also immortal, able to withstand extreme temperatures, and their reaction speed is fifteen times faster than the average human. History Ethereals lived all over the Astralverse, but the notable world is Caeleste, the most important Ethereals (in my case) lived in the town of Ledon, a place were farmers lived, and one crazy scientist who developed the Ghuuls, and the immortal Mother Ghuul. Anyway, one Celestial, (her name was literally Celestia) daughter of the one and only maker of the Astralverse and mother of Vaxar, didn’t like Ledon for some odd reason and cursed it with Eternal Darkness. (One of the farmers was Victoria Sardothien and her family) The Ethereal Farmers realized this and evacuated Ledon in fear of being destroyed. They unknowingly traveled to the ‘Tolkienverse’ and settled in the east of Middle-Earth and named that area Lor’dencia, were Victoria became Queen. Others from Ledon settled south of Lor’dencia and named that place Lilebeth, where they became enemies with Lor’dencia. Elementals Elementals have the ability to make any physical object from their element. (Example: Weapons) The Elementals must be careful on how they use their powers; using them too much will drain their Energy. Though there are some special gemstones they could use gain much more Energy. The gemstones are able to provide enough Energy to for an Earth Elemental to destroy a planet, or the Water and Air Elemental to void a planet of air or water. Whenever a Elemental dies, some of their powers get transferred to a loved one when their nearby. Whoever gets some of the powers, they're only activated when your life in on the line. An Elemental could also be a person from another race, such as the Faunas, a Ethereal like race with animal features. Known Elementals * Water/Ice Elemental: Nendes Sardothien * Air Elemental: Aradheldor Sardothien * Fire Elemental: Lachanar Sardothien * Earth Elemental: Faerthurin Sardothien * Sound Elemental: Fiona * Spirit Elemental: Ealdun * Electric/Energy Elemental: Melindo Aradheldorion * Gravity Elemental: ... * Darkness/Shadow Elemental: Yuri * Light Elemental: Hikari * Blood Elemental: Matilda Other Elements * Space Element * Time Element * Mind Element * Heart Element * Space-Time Element * Soul Element * Death Element * Life Element * Posion Element ’Avatars’ * Earthly Elemental: Victoria Sardothien Energy Energy is a substance that allows Elementals to use their powers. Using too much of your powers in one time will drain it. Some people found out a way to organically create their own energy, and placed them in special gemstones for Elementals to use. These Gemstones which contains almost unlimited amounts of Energy are used on jewelry or other accessories, as a way for Elementals to easily wear and use When your close to death, the Energy will immediately and automatically kick in and heal you quickly, that is if something that is meant to destroy everything and anything, such as Dark Fire, the Energy won't help you. Non-Elementals also have some amounts of Energy. It gives them access to withstand large amounts of pain. Though with your Energy depleted by a fight or automatic use of Energy by having prolonged pain, you won’t be able to withstand it (the pain). Also, having Energy help to not worsen injuries if you do things what will naturally make it worse (such as running with a broken ankle or leg) Basically, Energy is a painkiller, strength, power, and willpower amplifier. Notable Half Ethereals * Aradheldor Sardothien * Taendir Dorian * Faerthurin Sardothien * Duvaingwen Taendiriel * Lachanar Sardothien * Dagnes Taendiriel * Thiadir Taendirion * Melindo Aradheldorion * Nendes Sardothien Trivia * When it came to the users of the Earthly elements (Air, Fire, Earth, and Water) I used some information from Norse Mythology, including the Norse runes (with which I gave them their personality) * Elements that are known to give life (Blood, Air, Earth, Water, etc) are able to quickly heal its user. Unless there’s a scientific way to heal people with other Elements * Every Element has their dark side, so every Elemental can control any Dark version of their current Element. * The Gemstones always glow when it's being used. Category:Races